A Mate For Me
by HanaYoukai
Summary: Sasuke's parents are trying to find him a mate and he's sick of it. Going for a midnight stroll he seems to stumble on a tasty treat though. What happens when he brings it home. Little bit of shota, smut, and maybe mpreg. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Well, I haven't written in a long time and I'm hoping to get back into it. Don't entirely know where I''m going with this but what the hell I don't really care, just as long as I finish it. Hope you guys like the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he walked down an unknown path in the woods. He had sneaked out of his home for a moment because he was tired of having to deal with all those damn submissives that his parents kept locking him in a room with. He didn't want to mate with any of those damn needy whores. His parents have been trying to find him a mate for four seasons now, they just seemed to never give up. But they never seemed to give a damn if his brother had a mate or not. There excuse for him is that he at least tried to mate with someone once and it just didn't work and they had yet to find someone that fit perfectly with him. He was to be the next lord of the land and he needed the perfect mate or else no one would ever respect him.<p>

The dark haired wolf never understood their reasonings though. People already respected his damn brother. He didn't need the perfect damn mate to get it. He was perfect alone in everyone's damn eyes with or without a mate. Maybe they were just waiting for him to find that little submissive that escaped from him last time though. The one he met a few years back but said no because it had other obligations more important than mating. Sasuke doubted that his brother would ever find him again though.

As he walked down an almost hidden path the wolf demon looked around at his surroundings. He was in a forest that didn't look like it was inhabited by many if any demons. It was late a night and it was too quiet. When a forest had demons in it usually it was never quiet at night, especially during mating season. The forest seemed to be virtually untouched as well. The leaves glimmered even though they were a dark green in the light of the large full moon that was high above it. Small nocturnal animals scurried around trying to keep from being spotted by its predators while trying to find food to eat. Owls, bats and so on flying in the sky looking for said prey that was hiding from them.

As Sasuke continued to walk and take in the calm scenery he made his way towards a small clearing. When he reached the center of the clearing he then laid down hoping to relax for a few minutes before deciding to head back to his most likely now hectic home. Not a minute passed though when suddenly an enticing smell crept up his sensitive nose. His ears perked up as he sniffed the air.

Quickly standing on his four paws the dark furred wolf started to ever so slowly make his way towards the smell. Sasuke had never smelt anything so delicious ever in his life. An urge to run and devour whatever was making that sent was slowly emerging, yet he held it down. If it was a creature, he didn't want to scare it away even though he could most likely catch it in an instant, but for right now he just wanted to know that the hell it was.

Walking out of the clearing and following a slightly more hidden path than the one he had been walking on before Sasuke sniffed the air again. The smell was getting stronger and almost unbearable. The closer he got to whatever was making it the harder it was for him to hold back his urges.

After following the smell for what felt like forever to him the wolf managed to reach somewhat small hole in the ground. He sniffed the hole and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his eyes. Dear lord he knew what that sent was and it smelled fantastic. It was a pup. A submissive pup that had hit its first heat. Sasuke's muzzle twitched as he growled at the hole. He wanted the pup that was in there and he wanted him bad. He had never thought that he would find a submissive that he actually wanted to mate with. But he had, and it was in a hole that was too small for him to fit through in his wolf or human form. Digging his large paws into the dirt the wolf started to enlarge the hole so that it would be easier to fit when he shifted forms.

Once the hole was large enough for him to fit through in his human form he began to shift. He felt his bone pop as their alignments changed and the fur started to shrink back into his body. After a few seconds the wolf looked virtually human except for the fact that he had a long black tail and furry, pointed ears at the top of his head. The second that he was fully changed though he crouched down not caring that he was completely naked and made his way into the now enlarged hole, which actually seemed to be a tunnel. As he mad his way through the tunnel it slowly began to get bigger until he reached the other side where it changed into a tall cave that he could fully stand up in. The cave was filled with many odd things, but also wooden chairs, a wooden table and thinks of that sort. The cave had no light but that didn't really bother him because he could see everything clearly.

Sniffing once again Sasuke's head snapped towards the direction of a bundle of blankets that where on the floor in the corner of the cave like home. Growling once again the wolf demon made his way towards the bundle of blankets. He stood above it for a few seconds then stretched out his hand to grab the top layer and slowly pulled on it so that it revealed a small sleeping fox demon laying on his stomach and shivering, most likely from the intensity of his heat. Once the blanket was completely off the wolf took note that the little demon was in his human form and completely naked. His tail wrapped around his waist and his ears laid flat against his head. With his perfect night vision the wolf got a clear view of the little blond haired fox's nicely shaped body and perfect plump ass.

Not being able to take it any longer Sasuke slowly crawled on top of the little fox. Sasuke only let his left and touch the blonde boy. The hand started at the shoulder, touching the unbelievable soft skin. It slowly traced a line down the boy's spine making him moan lightly in his sleep. That little moan was pretty much enough for the wolf though. The hand then quickly started to make its was down to the boys ass, squeezing each cheek getting another light moan and even a little wiggle of said ass. As he licked his lips, one of Sasuke's fingers made its was between the crack of the boys cheeks and into a very tight and yet inviting hole.

* * *

><p>Well hope you liked it. I'm open to criticism so tell me what you do and don't like just don't be too harsh please. If you want more just let me know but I plan on finishing this even if you don't haha.<p>

Bye Bye for now,

Hana-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh this... It's just the second chapter... already up and stuff. Yep. But Don't expect them all to be up this fast... I do have a life you know (No I don't ... _) **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy. And be warned (Even though it's kinda obvious by the ending of the last chapter) this has a lemon in it... o.o**

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes widened as he felt something just plunge uninvited into an area that was completely unexpected to the little fox demon that was previously sleeping but now wide awake. With a staggered breath the little blonde boy's hands stretched out in front of him and tried to pull himself away from the strange object that has abruptly woken him up from his deep sleep by penetrating his ass. The attempts to escape though were quickly stopped by what seemed like a large hand. The hand grabbed the wrists of the little fox and held them above his head with ease.<p>

Suddenly a loud unwanted moan made its way past the fox's lips when he felt the object slowly start to move around in his bum. Naruto could feel the object wiggle around inside of him. Side to side then suddenly it was pulled out and thrust back in. Unknown of the reasons why, but the feeling of the thing thrusting into his tiny body felt quite good to him, he couldn't help but let out little moans every time it reentered him and wiggle around a little. He buried his face in the blankets trying the hide his moans from the intruder though.

After one more quick hard thrust of the object, which Naruto just guessed that it was the intruder's finger, it was pulled out completely. Involuntarily, a grunt of disappointment escaped the fox's lips and his hips thrusted upwards wanting the finger to come back. Soon after his actions were made Naruto could here the deep-throated chuckle of the demon above him, which only caused the fox the shiver in unwanted excitement. Suddenly the fox felt the other demon lean downward and a burry his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

The blonde fox tried to turn his head as much as he could to see the face of the man that was taking advantage of him while he was in heat and vulnerable, but to no avail. All he could see was the other man's dark hair for his face was shoved between his neck and now licking it. Just feeling the tongue of the stranger on his already hot neck made his skin boil. Naruto bit his lip trying to hold back the little moans that begged to be released.

Suddenly the blonde notices that the intruder was only licking the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Eyes going wide the fox made an attempt to escape the man above him but was quickly stopped by the entire body of the intruder. Naruto was rendered completely immobile now for the fact that there was a hot naked body that felt like it was twice his size lying on top of him, holding him down and his arms still being held above his head by a large hand.

The second hand that has disappointingly disappeared from his bum earlier finally reappeared but this time it tangled itself in the fox's blonde locks. It pulled on his hair giving the massive man better access to the boy's heated neck. Not being able to hold back anymore Naruto let out a light moan but the moan was quickly changed into a scream when the blonde felt large fangs pierce the skin of his neck. Naruto closed his eyes in pain. Involuntarily he started to buck his hips upwards, trying to push the heavier man off of him. After a few failed attempts to free himself, Naruto groaned in pain and continued to lay there. He relived that he was not going to be able to free himself from the grasps of this demon and it's not like it mattered anymore anyway. The man had marked him for the rest of his life.

When the demon above him noticed that Naruto had given up his struggles he let go of the boy's neck. Naruto could feel the man's tongue on his neck again, but this time he was licking the blood, that he had caused, off of his skin. When the man was down licking his the blood off, Naruto felt the stranger start to shift above him. The hand that was tangled in his hair started to trail its way down his body until it reached his ass again.

Without warning two fingers entered his bum quickly cause Naruto to yelp loudly and push his hips up towards the fingers. He felt like the man was toying with him. Demons didn't need much preparing when they were in heat. Even Naruto knew that.

The little fox's jaw became slack as the fingers started to move within him. They didn't thrust in and out, just wiggled back and forwards like they where looking for something.

Little moans escaped his open mouth as the demon above him continued to probe his insides. Suddenly a spot within him was hit sending bursts of heat through his body. Naruto couldn't help but scream in pleasure as he almost came all over the blankets that were under him.

Before he knew it though the fingers were gone. The blonde laid there with his ass in the air trying to gather the little compositor that his had. Before he could fully register what was happening anymore, another object just slammed into his virgin hole. A loud scream erupted from the little blonde. This object was way bigger than the two fingers that he had in him earlier and there was actual pain when it entered. Even though, what Naruto guessed to be the demon's manhood, entered him to roughly there was still quite a bit of pleasure received by the intrusion.

Naruto laid there for a few seconds trying to get used to the member that was in his anus. His breath was ragged and his vision blurry.

Suddenly he heard the demon above him cuss. The blonde knew that the man was holding himself back because of him. He didn't seem to actually want to hurt the pup.

When he was finally somewhat used to the mass in his body Naruto moved his hips a little. Immediately after the movement though the demon above him started thrusting into him.

Instantly heat and pleasure started to course through his body, his jaw became slack again and a string of loud moans erupted from his open mouth. He was being hit in that spot repeatedly causing his body to quiver uncontrollably.

Feeling his small body being shoved forwards with every thrust, the special spot being hit dead on causing his to quiver, the heat and immense pleasure that constantly and rapidly coursed through his body, the feeling of the other's body rocking above him, the grunts that the larger demon gave off repeatedly. It was all become too much for a little fox on his first heat. With once final scream the boy came all over his blanket and immediately after, everything just went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Got a little tired by the end of it, but I hope I didn't screw up cause I rushed it. By the way that was my first lemon writing. Again, hope it was good, tell me what you think and how I can improve. <strong>

**Bye-bye for now,**

**Hana-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there. Chapter Three is up now. **

**By the way, I'm thinking of Changing the name but I have no idea what I'm going to call it... Anyone got any ideas?**

** Once again, I hope you enjoy and warning for the lemon and finally have fun readings.**

* * *

><p>Letting out a roar of pleasure Sasuke came immediately after the little demon under him. He let go of the boy's hands and pulled out of his entrance. He sat back and looked at the fox that was now sweaty, breathing heavily and passed out again, just like he found him when he first entered the cave.<p>

Taking a deep breath the wolf demon crawled back towards the boy and laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around the fox's waist and pulled the passed out fox towards him so they where now spooning. Once the small naked body was pressed against him, his hands slowly started to roam the small demon's body. His right hand simply played with the blonde curls on the boy's head, while the other one slowly rubbed the side of the sleeping boy's side. After few minutes though, the wolf's eyes began to get heavy.

….

Slowly blue eyes started to open. The owner of the bright blue eyes gave a light grunt as he slowly started to sit up from the bed. He seemed to be sore all over and couldn't figure out why. After giving a loud yawn he looked around his small home. His eyes abruptly stopped though when he spotted a large naked wolf demon sitting on one of the small wooden chairs at the table not to far away.

Suddenly the little blonde demon remembered why he was so sore. This wolf demon had entered his home and mated with him in his sleep not long after he had started his heat.

Naruto looked the naked man up and down just as the other was doing. He was very attractive. Most, if not all people would say he's drop dead gorgeous with his pail skin and pitch black hair. His tail slowly wagged side to side in what seemed like content. Naruto's eyes went back to the other demon's face only to see him licking his lips. Lust could obviously be seen in his crimson eyes.

Naruto gave a light yelp and started to scoot as far back possible on the bed of blankets when he saw the lustful yet serious looking demon stand up and start to walk towards him, not seeming to care that he had nothing on what so ever. The blonde wasn't able to move back very far though because of the wall that was right behind him.

The little fox's breathing became heavy as the wolf simple sat against the wall next to him, never breaking the eye contact that they had.

They stared at each other for a moment before the wolf finally spoke in a deep velvety tone. "What's your name pup?"

"N-N-Naru-to." The little fox somehow managed to squeak out. He was too entranced by the face and voice that was next to him.

Nodding his head the larger demon patted his lap, indicating that that is where he wanted his knew mate to be at the moment.

"W-what's your n-name?" Naruto didn't want to be on the strange man's lap though so he decided on trying to just strike up a conversation with him in hopes that something else would happen. Anything other than sitting on his lap.

The distraction didn't seem to work though for the fact that the older demon just grabbed the fox by the legs and forced him to straddle him. Soon after the hands made there way up to his hips and pulled him down onto the large erection.

Grabbing the dark haired stranger by the shoulder, Naruto couldn't help but throw his head back and scream in pleasure as he felt the massive manhood slowly yet swiftly enter him and immediately strike his prostate.

Once the mass was fully sheathed inside him and he finally able to compose himself just a little bit, Naruto looked up at his mate. He noticed that the eyes went from a crimson color to a blood shot red color and the lust in those eyes seemed to have increased, if that was even possible.

Leaning down the stranger gave Naruto a peck on the lips before speaking. "My name is Sasuke."

Naruto gasped as he heard the deep rich voice again. For some reason the words that came out of his mate's lips affected the blonde fox in ways that he just couldn't understand. "S-Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but to kiss Naruto on the lips again. Forcing his tongue into his mouth he started to explore every inch of the blonde's mouth. When he felt the boy becoming out of breath he let go of the now swollen lips. He watched as the little demon tried to catch his breath.

As soon as he knew that boy could breathe properly he started to thrust into his mate, striking the bundle of nerves every time, which caused the blonde's head to be thrown back again moaning wantonly and the hands on his shoulder to dig their little claws into his skin.

Naruto tilted his head so that he could get a look at the grunting man with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were closed as he continued to thrust into his mate. "Shit." His mate was so tight. Sasuke never knew he'd be one to receive pleasure this great and the sweet moans that escaped through those plump lips.

Opening his eyes Sasuke almost came from the sight that was in front of him. Blonde hair sticking to tan skin, bright blue eyes glazed over with lust, mouth ajar with sweet wanton moans escaping those equally as sweet plump lips.

Knowing that his little mate wouldn't be able to last much longer, Sasuke lifted him up and laid him down on the bed of blankets without breaking their connection.

Not wasting any time the dark haired wolf continued to slam into his mate wanting to here the moans become louder.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came all over the both of them not long after their position had been changed.

Hearing his name being screamed out drove Sasuke over the edge and a few trusts later he slammed himself deep into his mate and with a deep throaty moan he came hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I noticed that I have a habit of ending things abruptly and I don't know if that's a bad thing. Should I make the chapters longer or leave them as is? <strong>

**darkhuntressxir - Keep reading and you'll find out. XD**

**SharinRaven876 - I didn't see it as rape until you said something so not I feel worse for what happen to little Naru. Getting mated young and raped. I feel terrible. XD**

**Bye-bye for now,**

**Hana-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello everyone. Sorry it took me a while. I got stuck on a pot, but I finally got past it and have finished this chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he looked down at his sleeping mate. He knew he would have to go home soon. His parents most likely already knew that he was gone and were probably freaking out….. well more so his mother than father. His father was probably just pissed that he was gone and that he was causing his mother to worry.<p>

Sitting up from his laying position the wolf thought for a moment. Should he take Naruto now while he was sleeping? If he waited for the fox to wake up he would most likely risk fighting with him because the blonde would most likely not want to leave his home. What if he had family as well? Fox demons are very rear to find these days so he honestly doubted that the little pup had family, plus if he did, he doubted that his parents would leave him alone on his first heat, even with them living so far away from civilization.

Sasuke couldn't stay here though and neither could his mate. He was an Uchiha now and if anyone ever found him here they would most likely try to either kidnap, kill or impregnate him just to shame their name and kingdom.

The wolf demon sighed as he stood up. He didn't really have a choice but to bring his mate with him. He didn't even know why he was thinking about all this in the first place. Naruto was now his life partner and he wouldn't be able to stand being away from him for more than a day.

Sasuke picked up the blanket that he had taken off his mate the first time he saw him and looked down at the little body one more time. The wolf grimaced as he truly analyzed Naruto for the first time. He knew the boy was young the first time he laid eyes on him, but now that he looked closely he noticed that the boy looked no more than eleven years old, which to him was odd because demons didn't go into there first heat until they where sixteen. For some reason though that wasn't what bothered the Uchiha. What really bothered him was the earful he was going to get from his mother when she saw that he had taken such a young pup for a mate.

Deciding that he was wasting time with all this thinking, Sasuke sighed for the third time and bent over the wrap the little blonde in the blanket so that he wouldn't get cold on the way home and so that it would be easier for him to carry.

….

After squeezing his way out of the cave with his mate in his arms, Sasuke gently put his mate down and shifted into his wolf form. Once in his wolf form he grabbed the blanket up with his teeth and his mate laid in it like a sleeping baby making no movements or noised what so ever.

After about an hour or so of trotting down the same path that had led him towards his new mate he made it about half a mile away from his home. He decided that it would be easier to shift back to him human form in hopes that it would be easier to sneak into his room, lay his mate down in bed and deal with his parents alone early in the morning, before bringing them the 'good' news.

Putting his mate down for the second time Sasuke shifted back to his human form quickly and picked him up again. Keeping at the half a mile distance to avoid guards and other demons that worked at the mansion that he lived in. He knew that bumping in to anyone would only cause for him parents to be alerted of his presence whether he liked it or not. Sasuke walked until he knew he reached the back entrance of the mansion. It was pretty late at night so hopefully no one would be out there or in the back area of his home.

Once Sasuke reached the entrance to the back of his home he slowly opened the door the led to the kitchen. Luckily there was no one around. With a sigh of relief Sasuke started to make his way towards his room using little secret pathways that he found when he was younger. His mate cradled in his arms like the child he is.

When he finally reached the door he was looking for he entered the dark room and started walking towards the bed. He laid his mate down gently on the massive bed. The wolf demon stood there for a little while and watched the little blonde as he immediately snuggled into the plush bed, still not making a sound. He stared at his mate for a little longer before turning around and suddenly spotting a pair of red eyes next to the door that he had just entered through.

The dark haired demon grunted as he relived that he had just been caught by his damn older brother, whom he could easily tell had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"I see you finally made it home little brother and with, what it seems, like a little present for the family." The older demon slowly made his way towards his brother. He stopped right in front of him, not seeming to care that the demon in front of his was completely naked, and looked down at his face as if to silently boast about his height and dominance over the slightly shorter demon. Once the silent point had been proven the older demon quickly bypassed Sasuke so that he could get a good view of the little bundle that was wiggling around under a dirty blanket on the bed.

All the red-eyed demon could see was a scruff of blonde hair and ears sticking out of the blanket. Wanting to see what the demon the his brother brought home looked like, the older demon's hand reached out towards the blanket in hopes of pulling it back but was stopped by a secondary hand. Tracing the hand up his red eyes made contact with oxen colored ones.

"Leave him alone Itachi." Sasuke growled out somewhat out raged that his brother actually tried to touch his mate.

"I'll have to see him one day you know." Itachi spoke in a calm manner as he snatched his hand away from his brother's grasp.

"Not yet. The last thing I want is you waking him up and scaring the fuck out of him. Now get the fuck out." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

Itachi only chuckled and made his way towards the door, not wanting to start up a fight and wake up the entire mansion. "Well I hope to see you and your new mate tomorrow for breakfast little brother." He spoke as he opened the door and walked out, closing said door behind him.

A low rumble erupted from the back of Sasuke's throat as his brother walked out. Once the door was closed he sighed and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on. When he reached the center of the massive bed Sasuke grabbed his mate and pulled him out of the blanket and towards him. He laid there for a few minutes. He knew he would have a lot to deal with tomorrow so he decided to get as much sleep as he could before having to deal with all the crap and complaining that he was going to get in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter four. Hope you liked it and I think I now know where I'm going to go with this store, but you're not really going to find out till the next chapter or the one after that. Plus I'll try and make my chapters a little longer but not to long so that I can please everyone.<strong>

**IWishIWasACheescake and a few others - Thanks, makes me feel a little better haha.**

**SharinRaven876 - I think even I was to entranced with Sasuke to make Naruto protest in anything haha. And thanks for making me feel bad then better after. And I like you, you tell me to do what ever i want. Even though I'm open to suggestions and stuff, being told that it's up to me is actually pretty nice to see cause i not really used to it.**

**JChan2845 - I hope this chapter answered your question buddy.**

**Bye-bye for now,**

**Hana-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Number 5, Up and ready for the readers. **

**Not much to say right now. Pretty much just hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke slowly woke up to something swaying in his arms. His eyes opened only to see a fluffy orange tail in front of him. Slightly confused he let a hand follow the tail until he reached it's base and a small moan slowly made its way towards his sensitive ears causing his memory of the past day or so to return to him.<p>

Pushing the tail to the side Sasuke spotted the back of the little fox that the tail belonged to. He flipped the fox over so that he was now on his back and the raven-haired demon could get a good view of his mates face. The first think that he noticed, which he seemed not to have notice before, where the three whisker like markings that were on each side of the little foxes plump cheek. Pale hands reached up to trace every marking that was on the sun taned skin. Sasuke knew these markings meant something but at the moment he couldn't put a finger on it.

Not wanting to think to into it this early in the morning Sasuke let his hand roam down the boy's cheek and stop at one of the little fox's nipples. He let his fingers rub the nipple lightly, which gifted his with another light moan from the little fox.

Soon after Sasuke quickly lifted himself up so that he was above the little blonde. Leaning down the wolf demon started to lick the boy's neck while his hand trailed down the small body until he reached the semi-hardened member between tan legs. Sasuke grabbed the member lightly and gave it a small stroke earning him a loud gasp and blue eyes to open instantly.

"Sasu…." The little fox was cut short of his words when the door was suddenly slammed open and a dark haired woman could be seen con the other side. Naruto squeaked as he pushed the bigger demon off of him with strength that he didn't even know he had and grabbed the blanket that was next to him, wrapping himself completely as if in hopes that it would hide him from the unknown world.

Sasuke looked at his mate with a hurt expression. The fact that his mate chose to push him away and use a blanket for protection seemed to have pained him greatly. Shaking his head as if to shake away the upset feeling Sasuke then looked at the woman with an angry expression. "Mother, couldn't you have waited until I came down for breakfast instead of barging into my room and…"

"But I did wait until breakfast and a little while longer! It's lunch time darling and you were worrying me. I started to think that you had been hurt or that you would never wake up or that…"

"Okay mother, I get it." Sasuke had to stop his mother there, he knew that if he let her keep going, her speech would only speed up and she would just start to spew out a bunch of nonsense that would never happen or even make sense. He watched as his mother walked towards the bed and reached out her arms tears in her eyes. When she reached the bed she reached out and wrapped her arms around her son giving him a big hug.

_'It's like no one gives a shit that I'm fucking naked.'_ Was all he could think of as his mother bear hugged him. "Mother please let go of me… I can't breathe and I'm undressed."

The woman quickly let him go and up her hands on her hips. "I've birthed, bathed, dressed and wiped your shit filled ass Sasuke. I really don't think it's a big deal if I see you naked as an adult."

Sasuke cringed at the woman's words. "Mother that was just to much." He muttered as he quickly got up and walked towards a dresser that was on the other side of the room. He sifted through the dresser until he found a pair of pants and quickly slipped them on.

Ignoring her son, the raven-haired woman turned her attention towards the shifting blanket with a fluffy orange tail with a white tip sticking out of it. She took the opportunity of the fact that her son wasn't looking to grab the blanket and pull it until he could get a clear view of the face of the demon that was under it. Oxen colored eyes met with large scared looking blue ones.

She couldn't help but to smile at the scared little fox. "It's okay sweet heart. I won't hurt you." She reached down and stroked the little demon's marked cheek. To her surprise he actually leaned into the hand after a few seconds of examining her. "What's your name pup?"

"Mother do you really have to start this n…" Sasuke's sentence was cut short when his mother turned her head around and gave him a glare that actually almost made him piss his pants. He thought it would be wise to just keep his mouth shut for the moment. He knew she was pissed because his mate looked so young.

Sasuke mother turned around to face the little blonde fox, with a sweet smile on her face again. "Anyway, so what is your name pup?" she asked again, her voice sounding as sweet as honey.

"N-Naruto." Was all the blonde could mutter out as he looked up at the gorgeous raven-haired woman that now sat on the bed next to him.

"My name is Mikoto, I'm Sasuke's mother. How old are you dear?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother. Of course she was going to ask that question. He was surprised that it wasn't a question she just blurted out when she saw his face.

"I-I'm fifteen." Both mother and son looked at the little fox in shock. Neither of them expected for him to even be in his early teens. Their expressions though seemed to have scared the little fox. Naruto retracted away from the woman next to him and started to search for something to hide himself with. He seemed to have forgotten that there was a blanket around his waste.

"Mother I think that's enough questions for now. He needs to bath and so do I. We'll meet you again when it's time for dinner." Sasuke spoke when he finally got a hold of himself. The wolf was very relieved that his mate was a lot older than he looked. That took away the main reason for his parents to yell at him later.

Sasuke's mother gave her new son one more look before standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll have someone bring you boys something light to eat and a pair of clothes for Naruto." She looked her son in the eyes as she spoke, but once finished she walked out the door. Closing it behind her to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed. I'm pretty sure you'll get an idea of what this store will be about in the next chapter during dinner. Still working on trying to make it a little longer but i seem to be liking it where i leave off so don't know if length is actually going to be changing very much anymore. Sorry for those that want longer chapters.<strong>

**Bye the way, I think Sasuke's going to end up a little OOC when he around his mother. I kinda see his as a bit of a mama's boy for some reason...**

**I'm would leave responses to some of my reviews but i'm so tired that my eyes are tearing up and even stinging a little so I'm gonna skip that for this chapter. **

**Bye-bye for now,**

**Hana-Chan**


End file.
